The present invention relates generally to the field of mail piece and/or parcel weighing and processing in a network; and, more specifically, to the field of printing an indicia for mailing or shipping through the use of an internet or intranet data processing environment.
Systems that allow the user to process parcels for delivery by a carrier are known as shipping systems; or, if the intent of the system is to allow the user to choose from among the services of more than one carrier, the system may be known as a carrier management system. By whatever name, these systems (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cshipping systemsxe2x80x9d) are designed to prepare parcels in accordance with the regulations of the carrier that will be picking up the parcels for later delivery.
Traditional configurations of shipping systems include low-end embedded systems, mid-range personal computer (PC) based systems, and upper end mid and main frame based systems.
Embedded systems, where the shipping application is embedded within a shipping scale, generally include PROM-based rating tables and their associated functionality. Data entries to the application are made via an operator keypad on the front of the scale or by scanning bar codes or similar symbology directly to certain fields within the application. Table data and certain rating functionality is generally added through the use of PROMs. The embedded systems are generally capable of producing a manifest for use by the carrier, as well as producing barcode or address labels for application to the parcel. These systems might also interface to a postage meter for producing proof of payment for a carrier such as the United States Postal Service.
PC-based systems are more flexible then embedded systems because they allow a greater range of peripherals, greater memory capacity, networking capabilities (both internet and intranet) and the ability to store records and address lists while accepting data download in a variety of ways. Rating and services functionality are also directed from the application, while the system shops for an appropriate rate from a database within a memory contained within the PC or from a rating table directed by a server. Address lists can be stored or forwarded as well. The ability of the PC-based system to provide a communications link to a network, while allowing integration with a client""s information systems, is perhaps the greatest strength of these systems. Network links via the internet provide the system with an interface to a great number and variety of carrier web sites, increased functionality, and parcel tracking. Additionally, data relevant to shipping history for a particular location, or historical manifest data can be downloaded or uploaded in a quick and efficient manner as necessary. These systems too can also be interfaced to postage, meters for proof of payment.
The PC-based systems offer much the same functionality as the upper end mid and main frame systems. The upper systems, however, offer the advantage of exceptional processing speed while handling large volumes of. transaction data or performing multi-tasking of application services, as well as application level integration with client systems.
Parcel shipping, in general, has benefitted from efficiencies associated with PC-based systems. Labels can be printed at the desktop, weighing scales are interconnected to PCs for inputting weight to parcel shipping applications, and manifests for recording the details of parcel pickup and delivery are printed at the desktop as well. Peripherals such as postage meters for payment evidencing, scanners, and other input devices can also be added for increased data delivery.
In a PC-based environment that is serving as a stand alone system only, or that is part of a local area network (LAN), or even a wide area network (WAN), the use of a postage meter to create a proof of payment becomes an important aspect. However, in an internet-based environment, there is currently no way to show proof of payment while using an internet browser for internet-based applications being directed from a server. Traditionally, the method for producing a postage indicia while using the browser has involved the use of manual meter tripping. Therefore, a method and system are required that allows the system user to control the postage meter directly from the internet-based application while utilizing a browser.
Based on the aforementioned needs in the art, it is an object of the present invention to trip a postage meter or execute a print indicia command that is resident on, or dependent upon, an internet link (or similar network-based link) utilizing a browser.
According to the invention, the object is achieved and the disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by a method and system for tripping a postage meter from a browser under control of a carrier management application in a data processing system. The data processing system comprises a client node in communication with a provider server, wherein the tripping of the postage meter causes an indicia to be printed by the postage meter. The client node can be one of a plurality of client nodes that are linked to the data processing system and wherein any one or more of such nodes has a postage meter for printing an indicia onto a label or a mailpiece. The indicia being indicative of the cost for shipping the parcel or mailpiece.
The method begins with a system user logging onto a carrier manager application web site, through a web browser. The system user requests that the web site download a set of programs from the web site to the client node. The programs are installable on a personal computer located at the client node and are for establishing control of the postage meter by the client node under direction of the carrier management application; they include an automation server and a postage meter driver. The programs are then installed on the personal computer at the client node and used in configuring the postage meter.
Downloading of the automation server and the postage meter driver further comprises the steps of installing and configuring the automation server and the postage meter driver at the client node. The installation and configuration preclude the necessity for repeating the download for future transactions utilizing the postage meter in conjunction with the web site. The postage meter is configured through the web site by identifying a set of characteristics of the postage meter; and, downloading the postage meter driver from the web site to the client node in accordance with the set of characteristics. Each of the above installation and configuration steps is saved as an initiation set to a memory resident in;either the provider server or the client node so that the initiation set may be called by the client node to establish the initiation set.
After installation, the system user tests the communication link between the postage meter and the client node prior to logging onto the carrier management application at the web site.
Once the postage meter is configured, the system user logs onto the carrier management application and enters a set of application parameters representative of the parcel or a mailpiece to be shipped. The set of application parameters further comprises a destination, a class or type of service by which the parcel or mailpiece will be shipped, and a desired period of time for a delivery of the parcel or mailpiece. Additionally, the parameters include a weight measurement which is entered into the carrier management application for the purpose of obtaining a cost of shipping the parcel or the mailpiece; the cost is determined as a function of the weight and the set of application parameters. Once the carrier has been identified, a trip signal or print indicia command (in the case of IBIP based indicia printing) is sent to the postage meter, through the web browser, automation server, and meter driver, wherein the trip signal or print indicia command is representative of the transaction cost.
The system of the present invention includes a web site for the provider server. The web site further comprises provider web pages and JAVA script functionality resident in the provider web pages for linking with a postage meter driver resident at the client node. The script functionality further comprises a set of instructions for performing one or more activities; display functionality for displaying the cost in a particular format; a xe2x80x9ccarrier selectionxe2x80x9d function for directing the cost to be transmitted to the carrier management application; and, a setup function for storing a set of steps to be used for activating: the script functionality, postage meter driver interface functionality, and the postage meter server.
The postage meter at the client node further comprises: the postage meter itself; a postage meter server resident at the client node and callable under control of the script functionality; and, script activation capability for allowing the script at the client node to link with the postage meter by utilizing the postage meter driver.
The system also has a communications link for linking the web site and the postage meter at the client node. The communications link further comprises: a browser for accessing the web site by the client node; a network interface routine for allowing access to the network where the web site resides; and, communications means for physically interfacing the postage meter with the client node and allowing tripping of the postage meter, or acceptance of the print indicia command. The system further includes selection means for selecting the cost for shipping of the mailpiece; this selection causes the postage meter to trip, thereby causing the indicia to be printed.